King Arthur's curse
by chloemcg
Summary: What would happen if an enemy to the throne attempts to kill the newly crowned king Sonic, otherwise known as Arthur in this world? What if Sonic turns back into a Werehog and there is a different cure? Sonic and Lancelot, Percival and Gawain as well as Caliburn? Join Sonic and the knights of the round table for a king-sized journey. (Sequel of Sonic and the Black knight)
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog. Everyone in it belongs to SEGA companies. **

**king Arthur's curse. **

* * *

The night's cool yet simple air cooled everyone from the previous day's heat wave as they soundly slept in the moonlight's comfort. Due to the hard work everyone had to do in Camelot, they slept undisturbed. There was one individual who slept heavily more than everyone else in the whole kingdom and this was the newly crowned king himself, Sonic the hedgehog, otherwise known as in this world: King Arthur.

This was Sonic's third day of being king and _boy _was it tough. He had to be in the throne room all day long, except for when he tried to escape from his responsibilities but Caliburn, his trusty talking sword with anruly tounge, prevented him from doing this and the grumpy hedgehog was practically dragged back inside.

Sonic thought being a king would be easy since you get to do anything you wanted but, to his downright displeasure, with that came billions of responsibillity. Sonic was just happy he was getting a great nights sleep and he buried himself further underneath the blue blankets of his duvet and gave a moan of pleasure before he resumed the loud snoring he was doing beforehand.

It was currently 3:45 in the morning and the newly crowned king dreamed of inventing chilidogs, something he was planning on doing once he awoke, since the last one he had gotten sucked up by a magical tornado which was cast by Merlina, the renowned royal wizard. The blue hedgehog had made one big mistake however. He was so tired that he had forgotten to close the bedroom window.

Sonic's new bedroom had a massive double delux bed which had an unbelievably comfy mattress and the bed's frames were made from mahogany and the carving was simple, not anything super hard or anything. The walls had nicely decorated lavender wall paper that had pretty ancient tapestries hanging and blowing through the wind. Calibrun had a special place upon a mantle piece above the fireplace which stood at the far corners of the large room. There was a very large wardrobe which was so big you could at least try and go to narnia (Sonic even tried to once but got told off by Caliburn for being a dunce) and there were outfits as far as the eye could see. The thing that Sonic cherished most though was the massive transparent door that could also be used as a window. It had a charming view of the kingdom below and it was almost endearing.

The problem was, however, was that the door slightly creaked open and some wickedly long, webby, warty fingers slid through a small gap in the door and opened it without any trouble at all. Despite the moon's brightness, it only revealed the fact that this mysterious hag wore a black, purple cloak to hide her hideous appearance and she had small thick strands of grey/white hairs dangling from her hood.

She clasped a handmade bottle filled with a green liquid in one hand and she opened the door with the other and silently yet swiftly entered the king's bedroom and stood over him and watched him sleep. Sonic groaned and his pointed ears twitched as if he felt a presence in his bedroom yet it wasn't enough to wake him. His mouth hung open slightly in a frown as he breathed slowly. This was the perfect opportunity for the wicked old hag to carry out her plan.

She held the bottle up and chanted in an evil, elderly voice "Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik. O'brave king, swift as the wind, take form of another which is buried within thy sleeping soul." With that, the green liquid inside the mushroom made bottle began to glow a bright lime green and it was now the only thing lighting the room, other then the moonlight seeping in through the windows.

The old, cloaked hag popped the small cork off the bottle and tilted it inside the king's open mouth, forcing the king to drink the glowing liquid and once inside, all traces of the drink were gone and she smirked once all of the liquid was drained and the aftermath of this made the king moan in his slumber as he felt something rumbling in his stomach.

Satisfied, the old disguised woman was about to raise a dagger but before she could even harm the king, Caliburn sprung to action and stood upright in her way, standing on his handle and he gave the old hag a cold glare. "Halt, woman." Spoke the sacred sword in authority "If thou does not wish to meet thy sharp blade then I would suggest you do not harm the sleeping king!"

The hag however knocked the sword aside with one quick swoop and knocked him down to the floor and she attempted again to murder the sleeping king, whom had now covered himself under his bed covers to try and awake himself from the unbearable pain he was in. The elderly woman lifted her dagger and held it tight in both hands as she was about to put the hedgehog out of his misery but suddenly knights of the round table: Percival, Lancelot and Gawain broke down the door of the room and Lancelot was the first to act "You, madam! You shall be thrown in the dungeons if you even dare harm the king!"

The lady however, horrified that her cover had been blown, turned into a puff of smoke and flew out of the balcony door's gaps which she had entered from. Once she was gone, Lancelot the hedgehog, Gawain the Echidna and Percival the cat all gathered around Sonic to check for injuries. They knew he was breathing and that was about it.

Gawain was about to poke him to see if he would awake Sonic but the bed covers begun to move by themselves as the figure beneath the covers slowly sat up with a deep, growly voiced groan. It was unusual for the newly crowned blue blur to sound like this but they knew it was him all the same.

"Your highness. Are you alright?" Asked Percival cautiously as Sonic ignored her question and groaned before he removed the blankets from his body and yawned but what the three knights saw horrified them all.

The king's fur had gotten darker and shaggy. His muzzle had become a pale blue, as well as his newly developed claws which no longer had his gloves which seemed to have been torn off. Sonic had fangs sticking out from his upper jaw and out of his mouth each side. The bald spot on his chest had been replaced by a fluffy light grey patch on his stomach which had matched the colours with the tips of his quills and he had grown a couple of feet in height.

Sonic placed a claw on his stomach as he groggily looked towards the knights of the round table and once he noticed the trio looking frightened towards him, he got worried as he knew something was up. "Hey, guys. What's the matter?"

Gawain shakily took a small mirror from the bedside table and hesitantly handed it to the newly transformed Werehog and once Sonic looked at his reflection, his heart raced in panic and his emerald eyes darkened in fear. This was a nightmare come true!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the newly crowned Werehog in panic before he dropped the mirror on the floor, breaking it and watching as it shattered into a million pieces of glass before his frightened eyes. He quickly dashed out of bed and noticed Caliburn laying on the floor, just regaining consciousness.

The king Werehog gently picked up his friend before greeting with a soft smile and whisper "Hey, oversized letter opener. How're ya feeling?" The Werehog stared down at the sacred sword and Caliburn groaned before inquiring sleepily "Am I dreaming or am I really seeing Sonic as a beast?"

Sonic looked insulted before he told him dryly and sarcastically as he frowned, utterly forgetting the important task at hand "Oh, This is just my _morning _face. Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Lancelot asked the king with a voice with security and some slight concern "What on earth happened to you, you're majesty?" Gawain added while pointing a finger towards him, clearly not thinking at all "Yeah. You look terrible."

Sonic glared at Gawain while baring his fangs threateningly but cooled himself down in a matter of seconds before he asked the three knights, deepest urgency invading his voice "So, guys. Have ya seen what happened in here?" The Werehog got down on all fours and sat down on the floor in front of the knights of the round table.

Sonic got no answer as they were still trying to grasp the fact that their newly crowned king had been transformed into a monster yet his personality remained unchanged. The three knights looked at their king with widened eyes and their amour shone in the moonlight and Sonic gave a small cough to gain their attention and the three stood up, all expressions telling Sonic the same thing: I don't know.

The Werehog sighed in frustration. Why did this _have _to happen now?! It was then that Caliburn spoke up "There was an old sorceress who appeared to have given you some elixir whilst you were heavily asleep, Sonic."

The Werehog stretched his arms forwards and grabbed Caliburn before bringing him close to his face before he began shaking him back and forth in panic "Why didn'tcha wake me up, Caliburn!?" Asked Sonic in panic.

The sacred sword groaned as he quickly got over the shake he had received moments ago and his eyes went all over the place before they finally focused on the stressed Werehog and he replied, growling a little as he spoke "I am amazed you did not awake while she was here."

"What shall we do, you're highness?" Asked Percival as she withdrew her sword and banged the handle to the floor with a smile on her Snow White muzzle. Her ears perked slightly as she watched the newly transformed hedgehog stand and Sonic gave a signal telling them to go somewhere "You guys gather the rest of the knights of the round table. I'll go to Merlina and see what she can do!"

With nods, the knights scurried out of the room and went to fulfil their appointed tasks while Sonic clutched Caliburn in his mouth, much to the sword's disgust, and ran on all fours to hurry down to Merlina's room.

While Sonic ran though, far away the woman who had done this to Sonic was watching everything that was transpiring in a magical orb that rested against a coffee table and she told the orb containing Sonic's running figure "Go on, you're highness. Go and grab you're pathetic knights of the round table fore I, Morganna, shall be the one with the last laugh!" With that, the disguised woman, known as Morganna, lifted her head a let out a wicked cackle that echoed throughout the entire area. Man, Sonic had dug himself in a real pickle this time.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the first chapter, guys. What did you think? I came up with the idea last night and I hope this was good. Send me reviews please and other ideas if you have gotten any. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog. Everyone in it belongs to SEGA companies.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

"Must you carry me in the disgusting slimy bottomless pit you call a mouth?" Asked Caliburn in annoyance as he looked up at the Werehog whom eyed him sheepishly "Sworry, Cariburn..." With that, Sonic took the Sacred sword from his drooly mouth and he stood straight and began walking down the dark stair case leading to Merlina's chambers and the two experienced a rather long silence. Neither dared spoke to each other before Caliburn spoken up "I do not understand. How are you not speeding around like normal?"

The werehog sighed sadly and he hung his head as he continued walking yet he held a lantern to light the way through the dark stone walls and concrete stair case. He felt ashamed by what happened not so long ago when he and his little flying Chihuahua-like buddy, Chip, had saved the planet from breaking apart yet it was not the rescuing he was ashamed of. It was the fact that Amy did not recognise him that broke his heart.

"In my Werehog form, I ain't as fast as I usually am. I dunno why, so don't ask." Replied Sonic with his deep, growly voice holding a hint of sympathy. Sonic watched as Caliburn eye him curiously before inquiring himself "Are you jesting that you were _this _once?"

Sonic nodded but said in a tone of voice that said 'Drop the subject' and growled at the sacred sword deeply "Yeah. I was like this one time but can we please change the subject?"

Caliburn did not say anymore in case he upset Sonic again but soon, the duo reached the bottom of the staircase and landed on a stone tiled floor with a glowing megenta color illuminating from a cauldron in the middle with Merlina the wizard staring into it with her back turned. Sonic cautiously stopped and stood at the last stair as he stared at the wizard-ess with widened, scared eyes. Merlina was a little scary admittedly and according to Gawain, Merlina could know your there if you make one noise and could even attack you from fright. Sonic didn't believe it of course but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Slowly, the Werehog gently stretched his right foot out in front of him and steadily put his toe down to the floor before the rest of his foot but sadly, since he wore cleats, they made a louder noise then there should have been. Sonic winced and bit his bottom lip as he watched in alarm as he saw Merlina quickly turned on her feet and lunged towards Sonic and Caliburn.

Caliburn had leaped out of the way and watched as Sonic was getting beaten on the head repeatedly with Merlina's staff and whenever it smacked cerulean coloured sparks were flying out of the orb on top and she somehow managed to skid underneath Sonic and used her staff to do an upper cut and shoved the Werehog flying upward in slow motion and then he landed on the stairs, the slow motion ended, but after moments, she ceased and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. It's only you, Sonic..." Panted the Sorceress as she gazed down at her victim. Sonic glared at Merlina and watched as she backed away from him and Sonic stood up before folding his flexible arms and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"I apoligise, my lord. You surprised me." Explained Merlina as she dropped down to her knees and hung her head. The Werehog sighed while shaking his head. He did forgive Merlina for the sudden attack and told her while resting a claw upon his shoulder "N-no. It's alright."

"Your face bares a new form. What has happened?" Asked Merlina as she stood up from her knelt position and looked at the newly crowned king with her magenta eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sonic sighed before he explained "Apparently this old hag gave me a strange drink in my sleep. It wasn't until my transformation really took place that I woken up."

Merlina scratched her chin in deep thought. This was the most strangest tale she ever heard of and she suddenly lit up once a thought entered her mind and she made haste towards her black, rather rusty cauldron before she picked up a bottle filled with a red liquid and tipped a quater of it into the giant cauldron before she quickly plucked a small piece of fur from Sonic's large, flexible arm, making the Werehog yelp in discomfort before he rubbed his arm to ease the sudden prick, and Merlina carefully sprinkled the dark blue fur into the glowing red liquid which resided in the giant pot and within moments, a swirly puff of purple smoke quickly blasted out from the cauldron and Sonic and Caliburn made their way towards the cauldron and watched in awe as Merlina began to speak.

"Long ago, whilst my grandfather's illusion, King Arthur, ruled, he had a royal advisor known as Morganna. She started out loyal as loyal could be yet soon she was consumed by this lust for power." Merlina explained whilst the cloud took shape of a figure sitting on a throne and a woman held a trey of food but there was a wicked glint in the woman's eye. "Morganna was also an expert of witchcraft and was practically obsessed with it. You see, there was this crystal which the king had known as the Crystal of creation. The king loved it so much that he adorned it upon his sword, Excalibur."

An image of Excalibur appeared in the smoke and replaced the earlier image of Morganna and Arthur and a shining red stone appeared on it as it glittered brightly despite being an image of sand. Sonic looked at the smoke-made image of the sword that he taken from the illusion known as King Arthur and he concentrated deeply on the cased sacred sword. Suddenly, Sonic remembered what Merlina was speaking of and his expression held shock "Oh, yeah! It's that red ruby that was smack dab in the middle of the sword's case wasn't it?!" He exclaimed with his ears pricking up in surprise and his mouth was slightly gaping.

Caliburn looked towards his master and exclaimed, equally shocked "My word! You are correct, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled toothily at the sword and wagged a midnight blue fuzzy eye brow towards him "Heh. Never thought I'd get that outta ya." Caliburn glared at the Werehog dully before telling him "Oh hush, buffoon. I can remove you from the throne if I wanted to."

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. He liked fooling around with the sword and he would like to banter back and forth dusk to dawn but he knew that he had to continue listening to Merlina. The royal wizard continued Morganna's story as the smoke took shape of a monster with a mouthful of razor sharp, thin teeth and with glowing red eyes "Yes, Sonic. You are correct. But I have received word that Excalibur has been stolen just mere minutes ago. Undoubtedly Morganna's doing. With the power of the scabbard, she can call forth beasts of the underworld like Arthur had done before."

Sonic furrowed his fuzzy eyebrows in both confusion and concern and pointed out "Woah, woah, wait. Ya haven't told us what this Morganna lady has against the kingdom?"

Merlina looked at Sonic before telling him "King Arthur banished her after he caught her trying to steal Excalibur right from under the nose." The Werehog nodded, now understanding before he realised what Merlina said moments earlier.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THAT EXCALIBUR HAS BEEN STOLEN!?" Exclaimed Sonic in panic as his emerald green eyes screwed up in bucketloads of panic "MORGANNA COULD TOTALLY DESTROY THIS ERA IF SHE HAS IT!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Scolded Caliburn harshly, making Sonic stop panicking on the spot and the Werehog felt a small blush in his cheeks and hung his head a little before eyeing the Sacred sword and sighed to calm himself.

Sonic looked up at Merlina with true tears of fright forming in his eyes "Merlina...What can I do?"

Merlina was shocked. Never had she seen the Hedgehog cry, especially not with fear, but she knew just the answer and smiled softly at him, using her hand to lift his head slightly "Oh, Sir Sonic. It is simple. You just need to go on a quest to retrieve the Sacred sword and save Camelot and that in turn should cure you're strange appearance."

Sonic looked down for a moment, a little doubtfully. He did not know if Merlina was going to stab him in the back like last time but in her voice was true honesty. It made Sonic feel some comfort and he nodded in determination and smile before he looked to a hopeful looking Caliburn "C'mon, Caliburn. Lets go get the Knights of the round table!"

With that, Sonic grabbed the big-mouthed sword and hurried up the stairs with the eternal flame of hope ignited to life inside his heart and he hurried to his room to quickly put on his King attire. First was a regal red cape that reached passed his hips and then he wore a gold crown which looked magnificent upon his noble brow. He then hurried to the great hall so then he could have a meeting with his knights and hopefully go on this quest ASAP.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this second chapter was alright. Please review if you like it because I like pleasing my viewers. I shall try and update soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog or Sonic and the black knight. Everyone in this story belongs to SEGA companies.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

Sonic's newly acquired cape blew in the breeze that was being supplied by the open windows that were build in the castle hallway. Sonic and Caliburn had exchanged nothing but silence as they walked towards the great hall. The Werehog growled occasionally but that was all the noise that came across the two.

Sonic's legs were heavy. His whole body was heavy. He felt disconsolate that he was having to go through this again and images of the memories of the saddening time he was a werehog surfacing his mind. One in particular. The one where Amy mistook him for someone else and ran away from him. It hurt.

As the two walked upon the long, burgundy carpet that stretched upon the floor, one of Sonic's new cleats got stuck in the carpet and he tripped and fell on the floor, making an "Oof" sound as he landed flat on his face and his fangs got stuck in the red carpet.

The Werehog growled in annoyance. Why did this have to happen? He felt a little sick and had a bit of morning hunger and the sun was going to come up soon. He just hoped that he'd turn back to normal like before.

The Werehog could've sworn he heard everyone laughing from behind him and Caliburn. It made him lower his ears to hide a blush in order to prevent himself from being laughed at further. "All of you, Back to your duties!" Shouted Caliburn and within moments, everyone stopped laughing and scrambled to resume their work.

The Sacred sword helped his master to his feet, this task taking awhile due to the fact that he was stuck fast, and soon Sonic and Caliburn had made it to the end of the corridors where the great hall was.

The hall had a stone-made round table in the middle of the room whilst the floors were made of smooth oak and the walls were made from the smoothest polished marble. The golden throne that Sonic would sit on was met by 3 steps at the end of the room a few metres of where the round table stood and there was a few barrels of ale at the right side of the room.

The Werehog saw that the knights of the round table sat at the table whilst chatting to each other whilst they each had a beaker of wine either grasped in their metal gloved/gauntlet-bearing hands or resting on the table in front of them.

Sonic cleared his gruff voice, grabbing the knight's attention, and spoke "I'm here, guys."

With that, Sonic walked over and sat himself down on a chair in the very middle of the round table and asked whilst putting the palms of his claws of his hands on the table "So. What's the plan here?"

Lancelot unfolded a large map of this medieval world and it was enough to cover the table so everyone lifted their glasses so they wouldn't stain the delicate old paper. The medieval counter part of Shadow placed a finger upon a large island that formed as some strange scribbles and a gap "We're here-" Lancelot moved his finger to a smaller landmark which was under the name in black ink writing 'Dark Hollow' "-and we're trying to get to here."

Lancelot looked up from the map and to the knights and his king "Morganna has most likely used Excalibur to use her own army to seal off the dark hollow. Just like the barrier stone I have encountered prophesied." The black and red hedgehog then looked to Gawain and Percival and nodded, signalling them to speak.

Percival looked at Sonic before telling him "We have come to believe that the barrier stones foresaw Morganna attack this night." Sonic put a finger to his nose and his sharp fingernail was poking at it "Oh, really? That's a little convenient, ain't it?"

Gawain was confused and he cocked his head and arched an eye brow "What does this word 'Convenient' mean?"

"You great oaf! 'Convenient' means that the problem is fitting with ones needs, activities, or plans!" Squawked Lamorak (The counter part of Jet the hawk) angrily before Lancelot ordered firmly, slamming a fist on the table as he snapped "Lamorak, calm yourself!"

The green feathered hawk wearing silver armour grumbled grumpily as he sank a little in his seat and folded his arms before turning away in a huff. Lancelot looked at Gawain and urged him "Go on, Gawain."

Gawain was shocked. He did not expect Lancelot to snap at Lamorak like this. He shook his head quickly to snap himself out of his shock and looked to the newly crowned king. Gawain cleared his throat and said with a voice like that of a poet "Ahem. The barrier stone I encountered with said only this 'When the sacred sword pierces stone, so shall return the power.' It was a strange mystery indeed until the events of this nights took place."

Sonic was both intrigued and confused as he scratched his chin with his fingers "Huh?..." He stared at Gawain with a cocked eyebrow as he leaned forwards and tilted his head to one side, obviously wanting to hear more.

"The sword seems to lose power in a matter of days because I once saw Arthur weakly carrying his sword to the Throne. When I inquired what was wrong, he just told me to leave immediately. But, despite my orders, I peaked through a hole in the door and when the King knew he was alone, he put the sword in some kind of hole in the floor and with that he was full of energy once more." Lancelot spoke guiltily but Sonic told him with a soft, toothy smile and gave the black hedgehog a thumbs up "Daw, don't worry about it. Ya did the right thing."

Caliburn poked up from beside the Werehog and agreed with a smile "Indeed. If you had not done this then we wouldn't have this crucial information now."

Lancelot perked up a little and after a moment of silence, Galahad inquired with an interested grin as he looked at him, his brand new platinum armour shining brightly "So? What did you're barrier stone say, Papa?"

Lancelot ruffled his adopted son's hair piece with a small smile but then frowned again when he looked before his fellow knights and his king and replied to all of them "The barrier stone I sought out transcribed 'This is but the ring that sealeth the dark hallow.' I know it referred to the fact it was to protect this fair land from evil but I do wonder if it was to be used for another purpose."

"Yes." Mused Caliburn thoughtfully "I had been inquiring of why the barrier the stones provided did not work. Perhaps this 'other purpose' is what it is to be used for."

"But, what is it?" Asked Lamorak as he actually arched an eye brow while he lifted his visor so he could show his face and his expression revealed him to be very interested. Lamorak may have been a pain sometimes yet he did have his moments of selflessness (although, those were _rare _moments) and loyalty.

Percival sighed. She hated it when everything came to a stump and she just knew she was going to be the one to speak next. She felt something was missing to this little puzzle and it hurt her head just trying to focus on what it was. Then a lightbulb lit up in her head. Of course! The Barrier stone she had encountered!

"Of course!" Exclaimed Percival with a wide smile on her muzzle as she lifted a dramatic arm upwards that pointed to the ceiling, her beautiful yellow eyes glistening with pride "The Barrier stone I encountered had a spoken of this: 'Where the dragon sleeps, a fire of hope shall burn'! Perhaps this would mean the army of what we'll need to look out for! What if the dragon had something to guard within its cavern afar?"

Galahad scratched his chin as he tried to comprehend what the lilac furred cat was speaking of. It was then that the white furred hedgie had caught on to what Percival was saying and his face lit up as a grin made spread on to one side of his tan muzzle "Yes, That's it! If we find what Forthwind had originally been hiding then it could maybe point to-"

"...The dark Hollow...My place of birth..." Gawain spoken in shame as a frown made its way to his muzzle before he closed his eyes and begun to make his way out of the room without saying a single word and he slammed the door shut behind him, making it visible that the subject of his past hurt him.

Sonic had turned his head towards the door behind him, where Gawain had just left, and frowned in concern. He had no idea what had just happened. After a few moments, the Werehog looked back at the other knights whom stared back at him in equal confusion. Nothing but silence was painfully exchanged through the room and the Knights of the round table said nothing.

"...What was that all about?" Sonic asked himself quietly so nobody could hear him before he heard Lamorak try and cleanse the subject to cleanse the depressing atmosphere from the room and everyone in it "So, You're highness. What did you're barrier speak of?"

Sonic just shrugged as a sheepish smile had appeared on one side of his pale blue muzzle and his ears lowered beside his fuzzy head and everyone just stared at him with awkward, dry glares that said 'You've got to be kidding me' all over.

"What?" Asked Sonic awkwardly "I didn't learn any Medieval-ese from school." The Werehog then threw his arms up into the air dramatically "In fact, I didn't go to school anyway!"

Everyone was confused. How could Sonic have not gone to school? This was mostly intriguing, indeed! Although, they needed to sort out the present crisis first before they dug deeper into their king's past.

Caliburn once again poked out from under the table, just barely able to see the other knights, and spoke up "I can translate what our barrier stone had said."

"Well?! Spit it out, you unruly tongued piece of metal!" Squawked Lamorak as he pounded his clenched fist on the table, causing a loud bang, that made everyone jump but he got scolded by Galahad to calm himself from his boiling temper.

"Hush, you feathered fool!" Scolded Caliburn as he glared daggers at the impatient Hawk before he said "Our Barrier stone had said this 'When the end of an era is neigh, a hero shall sacrifice himself for something that is true'."

Sonic's ears lowered in disbelief and his emerald green eyes . He felt his chest tighten and his throat go dry as he felt something he rarely felt in his heart: fear. The Werehog knew this somehow involved him but the word "Sacrifice" made his spine shiver and his shaggy fur stick up as he struggled deeply to force words from his mouth.

"N-no..." Sonic said while shaking his head in fear and he recoiled both shakily and slowly before he rose up from his seat and retreated out of the door. The knights of the round table all saw the fear within his eyes as the Werehog made such a rush. It was as if he was truly afraid and they all knew it.

"I-I'll go speak with him." Spoke Caliburn with a kind voice as he floated towards the door where the king had just exited. He had no idea what was going to happen but what he did know was that a prophecy was never wrong but he truly feared for his master's fate in the coming days.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long on this next chapter. I was just thinking on this for awhile and I thought about what the Barrier stones from SATBK meant. I thought there should be a prophecy in this and I took all the advantages I could. Tell me. What did you think? **

**Also, more will be shared on Gawain and Sonic's past. Can you see what I have done, guys? **

**Anyways, reviews would be appreciated very much and I wish you all a good evening.**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog or Sonic and the black knight. Everyone in this story belongs to SEGA companies.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

Once he had retreated to the balcony up high, Sonic's lungs burned horribly as he gasped and panted for air as he stared down at the castle town's awaking folk who were oblivious to their kings sudden appearance and stress. Sonic had no idea what had happened but he just freaked out and couldn't stand to be inside the room any longer.

The Werehog felt the cool breeze blow in his newly acquired shaggy fur and he couldn't help but stare at the orange, purple mixed skies that marked the sun rise and he noticed that beautiful, fluffy clouds were vaguely filling the skies in a beautiful array of colours.

Sonic forced a heavy breath out of his throat and relaxed his shoulders as he shut his eyes before he heard a voice that contained an old English tone behind him "It is a glorious morn isn't it?"

Sonic whipped his head around in panic since he had not expected such a voice to come out of nowhere. He relaxed, however, when he realised that the source of the voice was Caliburn who had stood by the door with a small soft smile. The Werehog sighed once more before he resumed looking at the beautiful colours that had formed in the sky above.

Caliburn was now really worried about Sonic. The usually azure furred hedgehog would normally greet him with his American slang but instead of being in such a chirpy mood, the hedgehog greeted him with nothing...What a scare this was.

Sonic tried to ignore Caliburn but the sword just leaped upon the railing beside him and looked at the beautiful skies with him as he thought that these beautiful skies had brightened but Sonic appeared to be afraid. As far as Caliburn knew, Sonic was this hedgehog who knew no fear but this was shattering that whole entire view and it was deeply concerning to see the knight of the wind so depressed and afraid.

The Sacred sword moved closer to his former student/master and asked softly while gazing at him with utmost worry "Sonic. I am worried for you and this is but opposite of your usual self and you are filled with fear. I must query about what has happened back in the great hall?"

Sonic did nothing but try and back away from Caliburn to try and continue to hide his painful truth but Caliburn just gave the Werehog a scowl that was somehow forbidding him to leave until he told what was going on. Just thinking about what had took place all those years ago hurt like a knife in the back and he closed his eyes in sorrow and tried to collect himself before he admitted with his deep growly voice broken "My parents died, alright?!"

Caliburn was shocked and stared at his master with wide eyes that just begged him to explain what had happened to him. Sonic let out another deep breath before opening his emerald eyes and looking back at the beautiful skies while propping himself up with his arms and putting them on the railing that made the balcony safe so nobody could fall.

"When I was 6 years old, I was just going out with my mom and dad. We were a happy family and my dad, Dasher, was just like me while my mom, Alena, was a kind nurturing hedgehog. I was the trouble maker of the family." Sonic laughed a little at the memory before he continued "We were walking across a bridge since my archenemy, Eggman, had started his attacks on the usual route home and my dad suddenly saw Ol' Nose-hair flying towards us in his hover machine and he told us to go before it was too late."

Sonic's voice began to go hoarse as he tried to control it and his heart began to race inside his chest. He shut his eyes tight and groaned as he tried to calm himself but he was failing this task as he was hyperventilating as the cruel images had resurfaced his mind and Caliburn moved closer to Sonic in order to calm him but this was in vain.

Sonic's eyes shrank in fear as he subconsciously continued the tale of the death of his parent's "M-my mom was trying to convince my dad to go with us and run but...My dad wouldn't listen...He attacked and he was unaware that the rope that held the bridge we were standing on was moments away from breaking..."

Caliburn knew that this subject was hurting Sonic more then anything else and he hoped that he wasn't emotionally wounding him since this was obviously wounding enough and he had hoped that he wasn't pushing his master's boundaries and being a king was tough indeed and turning into a Werehog created more stress but asking him to speak of his parents death might have been too much for Sonic to take!

Sonic gasped shakily as he felt tears stream from his eyes in a wiggly line down his muzzle and he sniffed heavily before he continued the story, feeling worse and worse as he carried on and his heart was thudding within his chest, screaming at him to tell the truth "The rope snapped and mom held me in her arm while she grabbed on to the rope. I remember being scared outta my sneakers and I had clung for my life. Mom however had this look of determination and she whispered something in my ear..."

"What did she whisper in your ear, Sonic?" Asked the sacred sword as he looked at Sonic with a confused gaze and Sonic struggled to answer that as his whole body shook with fear and he whimpered like a scared little child as he sniffed twice and frowned in depression before telling him in the softest, saddest voice possible "She told me to live my life and run."

Sonic remembered that horrifying moment when he looked into his mother's beautiful crystal blue eyes as he clung to her tightly, tears clouding his vision. He had wondered what his mother was going to do because there was this determined, sad glint in her eyes and without a second thought, she threw Sonic on to a ledge on the other side of the bridge and from the brute force of this action, the rope had snapped on the other side and the bridge fell to a dark chasm below.

"My mother died saving me but my dad got angry. So angry that he was killed too...I wouldn't let anybody take me to the orphanage so I ran as fast as I could away from all my problems..." Sonic found himself sobbing by this point and he screamed "WHY DIDN'T I SAVE THEM!?" The newly crowned Werehog collapsed to his thin, furry knees and wailed loudly.

Caliburn floated over to the distressed Sonic and tried to think of a way to calm him. The sacred sword had always thought that heroes never cried and he was pretty sure that the knight of the wind had been bottling up his emotions for a long time now and had from the looks of things, this was the first time he had cried for a long, long time.

"Um...There, there..." Comforted Caliburn as he looked down at Sonic with deep sorrow. He may not have had a heart and may even be stern at times but he could clearly see that even mentioning his past, Sonic was not going to do anything but cry his eyes out. He needed to do something about this!

"Sonic, is this why you acted strangely in the great hall?" Inquired Caliburn softly and he watched as Sonic nodded as he stared at him with red puffy eyes, his quills bouncing up and down with his head motion and then the Werehog resumed his depression.

"The thing is that I'm afraid of death.." Confessed Sonic with a voice filled with shame "Pretty lame, right?"

Caliburn floated beside the Werehog and told him with the softest voice he could muster as he stared him down softly "Sonic, my young knave. I do understand that your parents have surrendered their lives for you and this makes you afraid but you must understand that everyone has fears."

Sonic lifted his head and stared down at the ground as he continued to listen to the Sacred sword's speech. He had stopped crying and this was a step in the correct direction since Sonic was feeling a bit better.

"The difference is that heroes, or newly crowned kings, have the courage to face their fears." Caliburn said with a small smile and then Sonic turned to face him and told him "I already died once and had a traumatising kiss from a princess. Do I have to again?"

The sacred sword was shocked. First, he had not expected Sonic to heal this quick. Second, how on Möbius could have Sonic died once?! How is he alive now!?

"No, Sonic. I believe you don't." Assured Caliburn with a small smile and he smiled even wider as he watched Sonic stand up and reveal himself to the sunlight and with a sharp groan, a purple smoke glowed from his chest and within moments, the glow took over his whole body from foot to head and he changed back into his normal self.

The azure blue furred hedgehog looked at his peach skinned arms before looking down at his red sneakers and he felt the tip of his ears with a smile on his peach muzzle. He was indeed back to normal!

"Let's do this thing then!" With that said, Sonic grabbed Caliburn by the handle and dashed off to gather his other knights and as he did so, he was feeling a lot better about himself because of the comfort that everything was alright...Or were they?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys! I hope you liked this chapter and that it was alright. Anyways there was a small quote referring to Sonic 06 and I hope you noticed and liked that! I'm going to the cinema today and I bid you all a good day! :)**

**Please review! **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog or Sonic and the black knight. Everyone in this story belongs to SEGA companies. Except for Fenwick, Morganna (apart of Medieval legends) and some mythical creatures that may or may not be in this story.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

The azure blue hedgehog was just packing his backpack to prepare himself for the adventure he was about to go on. True, Sonic was still nervous about what sacrifice he was going to have to make soon but that wasn't going to prevent him from trying to rescue his newly acquired kingdom from harm. Who knows? There's probably going to be more than meets the eye and he'll run into some new places.

Sonic had just finished packing his bags and he was packing some of his spare capes and metal protected sneakers which had been made by the Blacksmith's fine hands. Usually, Blacksmiths could only work on metal but Wayland (The counter part of Tails) was a fox proud with his work. Sonic had even had the Smithy make a holster for him to wear Caliburn's scabbard that would be able to handle Sonic's nighttime transformation.

Sonic smirked as he walked out of the door in slow motion, showing off the fact that he looked super cool doing it. Sonic's sneakers constantly made an echoing noise as the sole of each sneaker had touched the stone floor, alerting the knights of their incoming newly crowned king. As he walked with a determined grin, all of the servants, Maidens and knights walking by all stared in awe at their king, clearly finding his new appearance just as amazing as a slowly setting sun.

Soon, Sonic was beginning to make his way to the great hall once more and by the doors to the great hall stood Percival, Lancelot, Gawain, Lamorak and Galahad who all had looks of impressment on their faces. Sonic could see that they were eager to come and the knights each got down on one knee and bowed before their king and Sonic sighed before grabbing the dip of his eye and closing his eyes before shaking his head.

He _really _hated it when people bowed before him and needed to get used to it but he had a feeling that it was going to take awhile and he reminded himself of the current task before telling his knights "Okay, guys. I need to take some of you with me while the others stay here to protect the town while I'm away."

The Knights looked towards each other before Lancelot was about to step forward before Sonic stopped him by saying, telling him that he wasn't finished "But..."

The knights looked to their king and awaited him to finish his warning "I can't promise that you'll survive the journey and when I'm a Werehog I may act like a total jerk so if I do, I'm sorry. Will you be willing to help me?"

Sonic extended an arm for his knights and some of them were hesitant but Lancelot and Percival both stepped up with smiles but Gawain was a bit hesitant about this as he looked highly bothered and upset.

Sonic looked at his knights before sighing and requesting gently as he removed the holster containing Caliburn from himself and passing the both to Lancelot "Lancelot, can ya take Caliburn to the Smithy and get his blade sharpened?"

Lancelot nodded before he took Caliburn and walked away with Caliburn nagging him all the way, much to his utter annoyance.

Once Sonic was alone with Gawain, the azure blue hedgehog walked forwards and rested a hand on his bronze armoured shoulder and Gawain wrenched the azure hedhehog's hand away as complete and utter fear struck his saddened heart.

Sonic's mouth became agape as he tried to think of a way to calm the Echidna down without boiling his hot temper any further because as far as he knew, Gawain was just like Knuckles and was a hot-tempered creature who would not yield for his life. But, like Knuckles, there were strengths and weaknesses and obviously his origin was a weakness in the eyes of Gawain.

"Gawain..." Sonic spoke softly as he cautiously put his hand on the Echidna's shoulder "I know you're past hurts and sometimes; that's what it does. It hurts. Even still you mustn't let it scar ya, buddy."

Gawain sighed heavily before peaking over his shoulder to look at the soft, genuine smile his king was giving him and the Echidna sighed heavily before thinking about it. Honestly, Sonic was not wrong about this. He did not want such trivialities to tamper with his cherished Knighthood but then again, if he were to go back to his birthplace, how would that affect him?

The Echidna sighed heavily before turning to face the azure blue hedgehog and Gawain told him with mock seriousness residing in his voice "Alright. Thou have decided to journey alongside you but do not expect any big rescues for your tail."

Gawain playfully punched Sonic's shoulder and marched off to go and pack some things, feeling a new sense of hope within him and he left Sonic all by himself. The hedgehog sighed with relief before he too made his way towards his room but as he did, he suddenly felt strange.

Sonic couldn't explain it but something was off and he suddenly lost his balance before his knees began to buckle and collapsed on one knee, it hitting the stone floor hard and scraping it slightly, but he managed to grab a piece of tapestry to break his fall so not all of his body could drop and he also felt his breathing become slightly heavy.

After a second, Sonic gritted his teeth as he slowly regained his energy and he lifted himself off the ground and carefully put a foot forwards and wobbled slightly before closing his eyes tightly as he suddenly felt all of his strange side affects subside and Sonic made a confused grunt as he put his hand to where his heart should be but it felt normal.

That was majorly strange as he shook his head and stood up as he found that he could walk normally again. "Maybe it was something I ate." Sonic muttered to himself as he walked towards his destination and out of the corner of his eye, he saw sunlight creep through the glass stained windows and reflect just below the windows as they carved up the window's frames in shadows yet the blocks that boarded the windows were shining in each reflection.

The blue tainted hedgehog grinned a little as seeing the sunlight like this was a sight to behold as he carried on walking down the halls, quickly forgetting of the momentary colapse he had just experienced but little did anyone know that a pair of yellow eyes glowed in the darkest corners of the hallway's ceilings and suddenly, it was revealed that those eyes belonged to a simple barn owl that had a scar under it's right eye and it quickly made a exit through a hole in the ceiling where it had previously entered.

The owl was quickly discovered to be a Snowy owl and it had no problems squeezing out of the hidden hole in the castle and it had managed to get out undetected and flew off into the distance.

After soaring passed the forest in seconds and gliding over some snow-covered mountains, The mysterious owl had made it to his destination and saw a hidden tunnel right below him and flew down into it.

The caverns in the tunnels were damp and covered from beginning to end in spiderwebs and they made the bird's delicate white feathers get ever so slightly drenched from the cool, soaking ceilings. The owl did not need to fear for his feathers for long since he had seen a green glowing light at the end of the tunnel and he saw his mistress who still wore the black cloak.

The room was quite rounded in shape and structure and there was shelves holding all kinds of objects such as Potions and formulas and other junk but in the middle it had a large, purple cauldron that was bubbling a lime green smoke that shaded most of the room and standing from the north west side of it, stood a black cloaked figure who was all too familiar in this case.

The elderly woman scowled towards the trembling owl with a judgemental look upon her wrinkled, rather shaded face. "Come further, my friend." Beckoned Morganna with a forced kind voice and the suspicious owl heeded her wishes and perched himself upon her shoulder hesitantly.

The owl could clearly see that if he told her the wrong thing that she would snap and most likely hit him and he thought of what to tell her carefully while she asked while grabbing his legs so he could not get away "So, Fenwick. What news have you?"

The owl, named Fenwick, gulped heavily as he felt a lump form in his throat as he continued to tremble fearfully of the wicked old woman but he had a deep, calm breath before he gestured his yellow eyes towards the table that had a quill pen and a pot of ink which sat beside a piece of paper.

Hurrying to the table, Morganna put the owl down upon the table and watched as the Snowy owl walked towards the ink and pen and pick the quill feather up in his ferocious-looking talon before dipping the tip of the quill repeatedly in the ink bottle before writing something down in both neat writing and clear English.

"_Everything seems to be going in thy favor since the hedgehog has been showing the signs thou have been awaiting._" Morganna read Fenwick's writing aloud and then snickered cruelly while she rubbed her grubby hands together "Oh, excellent! Eheheheh..."

Fenwick then began to preen himself but then was grabbed by the throat and Morganna sneered at him as she held him close to her own face and watched as Fenwick trembled and struggled to try and quietly ask what else she needed him for. According to Fenwick's expression; he was petrified of his mistress. He never got a break ever since he was a chick and he never spent time with his own kind. It was a said life, honestly, but nobody would be interested to know of his tragic backstory so he was forever forced to serve Morganna.

"You go and keep an eye on the hedgehog and do _not _get detected!" Demanded Morganna as she then threw Fenwick up the stair's and Fenwick took to the skies once again and if he could talk, he would grumble about how unfair his life was because from the eye roll he gave as he flapped his wings to take to the air, that's what he looked to have been saying.

As Fenwick flew off to carry out his mistresse's job, he never suspected what was to come next and he never even knew what Morganna's plan was but he didn't want to see her mad.

As she watched her assistant leave from a nearby window, Morganna cackled before looking into her open grasp as she looked down upon the scabbard of the sacred of all sacred swords: Excalibur. The wicked witch cackled loudly as she knew _exactly _what to do next.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter guys. Meet Fenwick the owl! He's actually someone very important to this story and he is where the adventure begins basically and what is going on with Sonic?...Wait and see but you may find that not all is what it seems. :)**

**I thank you all for favouriting and reviewing and hope to keep this up since this story is doing very well! :D Thanks, guys! **

**-Chloemcg **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog or Sonic and the black knight. Everyone in this story belongs to SEGA companies. Except for Fenwick, Morganna (apart of Medieval legends) and some mythical creatures that may or be in this story.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

As Gawain, Lancelot and Percival were walking down the sacred staircase to exit the castle, they all looked around their home as if it were the last time. "My friends." Spoke Lancelot as he stopped in his tracks and turned to half face the two knights behind him "I must request that if none of us survive this quest then we leave our battle to Lamorak and Galahad to fight."

"And leave my position in the grasp of a green buzzard? No thank you, my friend." Gawain spoke as he folded his arms and glared towards him jokingly. Gawain may have been a tough Echidna but that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to joke every once and a while.

Lancelot shook his head with a sigh before he and the 2 other knights walked down the staircase and before long, they had reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered towards the large doors that had formed the exit and entrance to the castle and they wondered silently, only the clicks of their shoes tapping the ground with each step they took towards their destination. The 3 knights felt nervous and wished they had more of a warning before being asked to go off and save the land from Morganna but, yet, they were willing to do anything for Sonic because, since his rule, Sonic had been fair and honorable with the assistance of Caliburn.

Once they reached the center of the castle town where Sonic was awaiting them, they felt Gravity seize up and squeeze their sides, trying to prevent them from coming. They did not know but they knew for their king's sake, they _had _to come.

When they had made it by Sonic's side, they all found that grins had spread proudly across their muzzles. Sonic wore his gauntlet that allowed him to hold Caliburn and he gave them each this smile as he bent down and held his hand out towards his three chosen knights. While they were still nervous about travelling afar, they were touched that Sonic had chosen them to come with him. This alone was enough to put a smile on anyone's face.

Once Sonic helped his friends up to their feet, he held Caliburn up high where the sunlight shone off him and some of the suns warm rays bounced off him, making an array of lights bounce off him and reflect off the stone ground, gaining the heart-warming curiosity of the little children of the town.

"Citizens of Camelot Castle town!" Announced Caliburn with a strong, noble voice "In the middle of this night lady Morganna, the old adviser of King Arthur, has made a comeback and she now threatens the very existence of this land we name home!"

Sonic's ears twitched as he heard everyone gasp and whisper among each other, wondering what was going to happen next but the Sacred sword and chooser of the crown had more to say.

"But she has also committed a crime in the theft of Sacred sword; Excalibur. Without it, we have no chance of surviving for long." Caliburn's strong voice was now mournful and full of guilt as he grew increasingly quiet. Sonic was confused. What did Caliburn mean by 'Without Excalibur we won't survive for long?' Sonic shot a quizzical look to his fellow knights whom shared the same guilt with Sonic's scared sword but kept their mouthes shut.

The azure blue knight of the wind looked back up at the sword he held high within his grasp as he watched Caliburn speak up "But have no fear fore we are going to retrieve Excalibur from Morganna's wicked clutch and return it home. That we swear!"

Sonic smiled a little at his trusted friend's encouraging speech. It was truly inspiring and he was glad that the townsfolk were now regaining the hope they had lost once they had heard the terrible news. As he looked to the applauding crowd, it was Sonic's turn to speak "Now, as you guys can see, I'm bringing along with me Gawain Percival and Lancelot since judging by where we're going, we'll need all the help we can get. I'm also leaving Sir's Galahad and Lamorak here encase something bad happens while we're gone."

The crowd all nodded simultaneously in agreement and Sonic was not sure if they were agreeing because he was the king or they respected his judgement, it might have been either or both but he just needed the opinion of his subjects first. Sonic got a few nods from his knights and even Caliburn seemed to have agreed.

The azure blue cleared his throat before he and his knights began to walk off into the distance towards the dark woods in order to begin their quest to Nimue, lady of the lake and to get Excalibur back before it was too late. They all just hoped that would not be the case.

0000000

As the knights, king and sword were walking in the dark, creepy shrouded woods, they looked around cautiously as each of their mouthes gone dry and they were constantly forced to lick their lips as the random smell of a fine breakfast was wafting through the air like smoke. The smell was so thick that you could practically taste it!

"What in the name of Mobius_ is_ that delightful smell?" Inquired Gawain giddily as his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he licked his lips. Everyone had strangely forgotten to eat breakfast and this smell wafting through the forest and the knights all looked around curiously for the source of the smell. It smelt of maple syrup, bread of some kind and it also had the smell of pure milk. Everyone's favorite treat!

"...Doesn't it seem a little odd that of all places waffles are in the air of a woods?" Asked Sonic as he shrugged with a raised eye brow to his now floating sword who added with a just as suspiciously cautious tone of voice whilst he floated along side his master "Indeed. It is quite peculiar." As Sonic and Caliburn looked around, they didn't notice that Gawain was following his stomach more than his head. The gullible Echidna knight sniffed and smiled as he closed his eyes and let his nose lead the way to the delicious treat that had his name adorned upon it but he walked on a different path to one of the 4 his comrades were taking!

Sonic suddenly stopped once he and the others were walking far enough as the smell had faded dramatically and was now just a dull scent in the air and quickly whipped his head around when he realized that one of his knights were missing. "Wait a cotton picking second..." Paused the azure hedgie fearfully as a darkening tension clouded over the knights of the round table and himself "...Where's Gawain?"

It was then that Lancelot and Percival looked around as if they had just found out that Gawain was not there to be seen or heard. Their muzzles went pale as a horrendous scream that sounded utterly familiar howl through the wind "HEEEEEELLLLPPP!" It shouted from perhaps a few miles away from where they stood. Sonic, Percival, Lancelot and Caliburn gaped in horror before they felt their hearts stop in that one moment.

What happened to Gawain and why did he go off course?! They raced the opposite direction and towards the path which their comrade had took but the problem was that there were 4 other paths to take. Each one lead to a different part of the woods and somehow, they were all different. The path on the far right looked like a meadow which was filled with butterflies and rainbows and pretty flowers. Another one lead to a slightly darker route which had a mysterious door that didn't seem the least bit suspicious **(A/N: I was being Sarcastic, by the way!). **The other one which Sonic and the others had just taken was filled with black, dark trees that seemed alright. The last one, however, seemed the most evil as bats were fluttering everywhere with yellow glowing eyes and they all had large, toothy grins that scared Sonic and the others out of their very wits.

Everyone prayed that Gawain would have gone on the pretty meadow path since it looked so cuddly and friendly but that's not where the next, ear-bleeding roar came from. It unfortunately came from the spookiest path. Sonic grumbled aloud in sarcasm as he folded his arms in utter dismay "Oh, swell..."

Lancelot told his king as he lowered his visor over his eyes and face, looking towards him as he did so "Why does Gawain have the biggest stomach in all of this land? It is impossible to reason with him when he is peckish and this is so foolish."

Sonic face palmed and mumbled with the most sarcastic frown possible, feeling the downpour of Gawain's hunger weighing dramatically heavily "No kidding."

"We must make haste if we are to rescue Gawain." Spoke Percival as she swiftly withdrew her sword before rushing towards the dark path, feeling no fear "Come!"

With that, the lilac furred cat raced forwards and after looking at each other naught but a moment, they all followed. As Sonic was running, he felt sick to the stomach somehow and his eyes were a bit fuzzy but he shook it off and grinded his teeth sharply as he dashed passed his quick running friends, grabbed their hands as he ran and as quick as a soaring falcon, they made it to the clearing where Gawain's shouts were coming from. Like the smell had told them, there was a freshly made plate of waffles and maple syrup that was looking to be piping hot. Lancelot and Percival's eyes widened as their eyes focused only on the waffles as their mouthes watered dramatically and Sonic was the only one aware of their sudden obsessiveness and he put his right gauntletted hand in front of Percival and Lancelot before snapping his fingers loudly in repeatedly in no rhythm but after clicking his fingers thrice, both the black hedgehog knight with red highlights and the lilac furred Dame **(A/N: In case you don't know; A dame is a female knight) **shook their heads while snapping out of it.

Percival and Lancelot shook their daze off but Caliburn was somehow attracted to the waffles despite being a sword and he floated towards the breakfast food but, luckily for him, Sonic grabbed the Sacred sword by the handle, yanked him back and a millisecond afterwards, a giant eggplant with razor-sharp teeth exploded from the ground, clamping its mouth over the breakfast that turned out to be bait, and revealed that Gawain had been tangled by the foot by one of the beast's vines yet he was unconscious. Our heroes stared at the monstrous plant with their mouths agape as they all stood in a complete daze with their pupils shrunk in horror. They couldn't move they were so scared and unless they did something fast, their adventure would end before its begun.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I had the plant idea from remembering Ice age 3 but in the next chapter, you'll find out what exactly it is. Also, I don't like waffles so it won't affect me (Look at my profile if you want to know what I'm talking about). I also wanted to wash away the depressing atmosphere and get this show on the road! **

**Tell me what you think and School is almost upon us...Although I may be a bit longer going to school since we don't have one for me yet. I WILL go to school and boy, am I looking forward to it! **

**Please leave reviews and I hope you like it this chapter and suggestions are welcome. **

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own NOTHING of Sonic the Werehog or Sonic and the black knight. Everyone in this story belongs to SEGA companies. Except for Fenwick, Morganna (apart of Medieval legends) and some mythical creatures that may or be in this story.**

**king Arthur's curse.**

* * *

Sonic and his friends watched in horror of the sight that stood before them. The plant monster roared loudly as it awaited them to try and attempt to get their friend back. Sonic bit his bottom lip as he tried to conjure up a plan on the spot but, obviously, thinking was not his strongest point. Usually the thinker was his buddy: Tails, but since he wasn't here right now he would have to do this on his own.

While the blue blur was coming up with a decent, simple plan, the remaining two knights leapt into action and tried to strike at the plant but one of the beastly plant's deadly vines whacked both Lancelot and Percival backwards like a whip and the two knights landed hard on their backs as they fell to the floor. They were still conscious, though.

"What is _it_!?" Asked Sonic urgently as he tried to think of a way to beat this plant. His battle stance good and ready as he clenched his fists and his ears were erected as they both sharply faced towards the killer plant.

"It's a Breakfast snapper! A mythical beast that could lure you right to it using your favourite breakfast!" Percival replied as she scrambled to her feet and glared at the plant and Lancelot did the same as they both awaited Sonic's word. The blue blur stared at his friends awkwardly but once the two knights glanced at him, Sonic remembered the fact that he was the king and sheepishly scratched his head "Oh, yeah. We'll go on 3." He said.

Sonic got into a spin dash position as he rolled up into a ball "One..." The blue tainted hedgie begun to spin whilst he was still rolled up in his ball "...Two..." Sonic then shot at the creature whilst he left a blue streak behind, launching himself upwards from the ground as he yelled "Three!"

Sonic snapped the vine that tangled Gawain's leg like a knife as he done his infamous spindash and the plant monster howled in agony. The hedgehog suddenly felt very weak as something inside his head pounded against his skull from the inside felt like his entire head was a pinball machine and it was sending the little ball into one corner. This corner was feeling more and more softer and each bang to the head inside was getting more and more harder as it hurt his head and this was so distracting, the blue blur was too late to unroll himself from his spindash and landed hard on his face first before the rest of his body joined him sliding on the dirt filled ground.

Moments after, the hedgehog forced himself up by planting his gloved hands in the dirt-covered ground by each side of his head and weakly pushed on it, lifting up the first half of his body before he got to work on getting to his feet. But, just before he could realize it, the beast recovered quicker than the blue tainted hedgie had done and used one of it's vines to whack Sonic a second time and the hedgehog was sent flying backwards and his he was somehow flipped to his stomach from the vine's impact and he soon came to halt when he began to feel small, insignificant drops of liquid to fall from the sky quicker and quicker as the moment passed until the small amount had quickly increased into millions of droplets that fell every nanosecond.

The damp, thick mud underneath Sonic had covered the bald patch on his stomach and had caked the blue fur that covered the rest of his azure blue fur. The hedgehog tried a second time to get to his feet but he quickly gave in to the ever increasing exhaustion he was feeling and his eyelids were so heavy that his eyes were just inches away from from being fully shut. Unleashing a series of gasps, Sonic finally succumbed to the heaviness of his body and fell unconscious as he let out a small moan of defeat as his mind had been washed in darkness.

"SONIC!" Shouted the knights and Sword as they witnessed the monster's deadly vines coiling around the blue hedgehog's thin legs but Percival and Gawain had rushed into action to try and rescue the hedgehog from certain death.

The Echidna had used his double chunky blades to snap the vines in a flurry while Percival was gracefully trying to use to increasing wind gusts to her advantage and to use her thin sword to try to cut away the many deadly vines surrounding her while Lancelot and Caliburn went to work to assist Sonic in standing and to try and get him to safety.

"...Ughhh..." Sonic groaned painfully as he shook his head to the sides slightly to try and awake himself but Lancelot eyed the king as he forced the weak blue hedgehog to lean against him and wrap his arm around his shoulder for support. "Don't fret, your highness. We're going to get you out of here." Lancelot assured seriously to try and ease Sonic's obvious distress but this was in vain as Sonic unconsciously hung his head and his quills were limp as well as his usually perked ears. He was getting worse!

"Percival, Gawain! We are leaving!" Caliburn yelled over his shoulder (if he had one) and the two knights appeared to have gotten the message but they decided to finish the plant off and finish it quickly.

Slashing his swords in another flurry, Gawain used all his anger in those slices he made to the beastly plant's leaves and Percival was digging her sword into the Breakfast snapper's plant belly and with one loud roar, it exploded. Hearing the loud 'Boom' the creature's demise made, a purple almost jelly-like substance had caked everyone and the whole clearing they were in. The knights looked down at themselves and grimaced at not only the stench the goo made, but its slimy texture that soaked their precious armoury that was going to need plenty of cleaning.

All was silent for awhile as the knights proceeded to seek shelter in a nearby village from the heavy pouring rain. According to the map, a town named 'Elderson abbey' was the closest from their location and as Percival was holding the map carefully so the rain would not ruin the fine ink markings and written scribbles that would lead to the dark hollow, a strange sound filled the air. It made the knights and floating sword all stop with horror in their stomachs as they carefully scanned the area for any possible source of the sound.

The noise was kind of a heavy wheeze and it also sounded like a shallow gasp that occasionally mixed in with the troublesome breaths. After listening carefully, they all had a horrible feeling sink into their minds and the knights and sword all turned their heads slowly behind them to see Lancelot looking just as terrified as he looked to Sonic who was obviously the source of the horrible gasps and wheezes.

The blue hedgehog now looked horribly and sickly pale! His chest was also hammering, showing that his heart was pounding to try and get out of his chest and Sonic was twitching terribly as his symptoms were getting more violent as his body was clearly being attacked in some way.

Lancelot struggled to keep hold of the ill knight of the wind and reached his free hand to Sonic's forehead but, to his horror, the blue hedgehog's temperature was seriously high! Not only that, when Lancelot removed his metal-gloved hand he saw a few tiny blue spikes fall from the top of his hanging head. Sonic was seriously sick!

Coughing a couple of times, Sonic tried to open his already weak eyes that were drained of colour along with his muzzle. He was quickly circled by his seriously concerned Medieval friends and the hedgehog staggered to get on his feet and stand independently as his knees buckled right under him and he quickly fell to the cool ground but he was quickly lifted up by Lancelot again and was quickly joined by Gawain who assisted in helping Sonic walk since they feared that carrying Sonic would make him even more sick than he already is.

"Come! We must hurry to the village!" Exclaimed Caliburn urgently as everyone then broke into a slow run so not to get their clearly sick king throwing up and not long after that, they all reached the village of Elderson Abbey and they were quickly crowded by the inhabitants but the knights shoved through the ever growing crowd, calling for a healer as they seeked the finest in all the village. They knew that whoever the healer was, they would not be the finest in the land but they needed _someone _to help Sonic since he was quickly deteriorating and he would perish very soon if he did not get any help!

It was then, to the Knights of the round tables relief, someone had emerged from the crowd and shooed most of the viciously curious crowd away and hurried everyone into a small cabin and lightly shoved them into a room with a table and it was highly decorated with the bones of birds and other woodland creatures that mostly hung on the wall.

The female was a beautiful orange Echidna who wore a beautiful woven skirt and she wore a cloth cardigan. She also wore some bone jewellery on most of her dreadlocks. The healer bowed her head before the knights and told them "Hello, dear knights. What may I help thy with?"

Lancelot explained while helping Sonic stand (but Gawain had given up helping since the hedgehog was making his bones hurt) and he had the most concerned frown anyone had ever seen on his tan muzzle as he ignored everything else around him except for Sonic, obviously afraid for his king's health "I am afraid that our king has suddenly fallen severely ill. Can you please check over him?"

The healer nodded and helped Lancelot lay Sonic down flat on the table. The hedgehog very weakly opened his eyes to look up at Caliburn and the others and could only make some whimpering sounds as he opened his dry mouth. Caliburn sighed as he let Sonic know he was there by his side while floating beside the table so he could try and ease his student/wielder's suffering.

Even though he was sword, Caliburn still felt strongly for Sonic and within instants he had this lingering doubt. A doubt that told him that Sonic was really going to die because of his foolishness. This doubt quickly turned into a fear and Caliburn wanted to escape it, remain positive that Sonic was going to be alright but reality also had to sink in too. He had no idea what was going to happen and felt so helpless. All he _could _do was offer his comfort to the knight of the wind and tell him that he was going to be alright.

Once the healer was finished, she diagnosed with the saddest frown possible "I am afraid to inform that the king is gravely ill and his own body is attacking him." The knights all gasped and tried to hold back their sorrow. How did this happen? Sonic was perfectly healthy before!

The healer, however, decided to brighten the grim mood by pulling out a small mushroom made bottle from a nearby medicine cabinet and she began vigorously shaking it "I may not be able to cure whatever the king has but I do, however, have something that will prolong his demise." The female Echidna popped the cork off the hand-made bottle and held it over Sonic's open mouth before tilting the bottle down and out came a purple liquid and once the hedgehog swallowed it, he slowly began to get better and within moments, he finally fell into a deep sleep.

After the blue tainted hedgie succumbed to his exhaustion, the healer told Caliburn and the other knights "His majesty shall be back to his normal self by the time the sun begins to take the skies once more."

"How much longer does he have, oh wise one?" Asked Gawain fearfully as he tried not to get distracted by the fact that the heavy rain drops were practically slamming into the nearby window. The healer sighed. She was fearing that this question would be asked and she may have not known the exact amount of time he has but she did have an estimate "His heart is doubling its tiring work due to his majesty's body slowly shutting down, but I shall think that he has about 4 days to live before he is forever lost."

"I would suggest we go and speak of this to the lady of the lake, my friends." Percival suggested as she folded her arms, trying to pretend that this was not effecting her but this was failing as it was visible to everyone. Everyone was totally gutted by this news and was now contemplating on whether to bring their sick king with them. Truthfully, they did not want to yet they had this feeling that Sonic had to come and he honestly did. Excalibur was his responsibility and touching that red gem on the scabbard was the only way of curing Sonic's lycanthropy.

Once everyone was back on the road again, though, the Healer had given them instructions that Sonic was not to do anything rash encase he had gotten another one of those moments.

Everyone just hoped that now with this news piled on to everyone's fears and worries, they could still put everything right. But, staring from his perch on a branch outside stared a pair of big, yellow eyes that glowed from the shaded area of the tree in order for him to keep dry from the heavy downpour of the rain. Fenwick silently flapped his fine white feathers to rid himself of the dampness that soaked him from head to talon.

Morganna's plan was going swimmingly.

* * *

**A/N: You never expected this sad chapter, did you? Sorry that it was sad, I needed to twist it every once and a while don't I? **

**Anyways, what do think of Tikal being a healer? I couldn't think of anyone else and I think this role suits Tikal quite well. **

**I had this idea from the very beginning of the story (Sonic being ill and having 4 days to live, that is). I thought it would make a cool twist, don't you think? Anyways, please leave some reviews and I'll try and update soon.**

**I also highly recommend a story called 'Letting go of hope' which is narrated by Sonicsong182 on youtube. I think it's kind of what gave me the urge to carry this on. I would check it out, see you! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
